


..~You Made Me~..

by MarisWeiBeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisWeiBeifong/pseuds/MarisWeiBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin has to switch his school because of Mako has to go to the college, he doesn't like it at first but when he first steps into this school, he finds that there's a lot of interesting things here......and also a lot of interesting GUYS. :]</p>
            </blockquote>





	..~You Made Me~..

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Bolin's POINT OF VIEW~  
> If you're looking for Wei's, its name is... '..~You Changed Me~..'  
> Well, sorry if my arts irritate your eyes, folks. I just started practicing in February 2015.  
> PLEASE ENJOY~ XD

_'_ _To: Bolin_

_Hey Bo, I am so sorry I have to send you to stay with our grandma and uncle, but I really have to go to college and I don’t want you to be alone. I wish you would be doing well with your new school and your new friends though._

_Love: Mako'_

 

I placed the letter back under my pillow after I finished reading it. It was a letter sent from Mako two days ago after he sent me to stay with our grandma, Yin, and our uncle, Chow, so it meant that I had to switch. He said he didn’t want me to be alone….but I thought he meant ‘I didn’t want you to be gay’. Back in my latest school, I was having a crush on buy, yes, I was gay, so I thought that my brother just wanted me to get away from him so I could return back to be straight but…….he was wrong. Gay was gay, that was all I could say.

 

 _‘Knock Knock’_ somebody knocked the door and opened it. I turned to see who it was and saw Tu popping out behind the door. He was my cousin.

 

“Are you ready for the new school?” He asked with a grin.

 

“Definitely.” I shrugged.

 

“Then come on. My mom just finished cooking.” He said as he gestured me to follow him by his head.

 

* * *

At The Table

* * *

 

 

Even though Mako knew I was gay, he did not against it at all but……he just didn’t like it, so other than Mako, there was no one that knew about this. I didn’t know what would happen if I told everyone here; it could be good or bad. At least, my personality just didn’t look like one, so they might not be able to notice it.

 

* * *

At The Front Door

* * *

 

 

“Aw, come here you two.” Grandma said and I and Tu leaned forward near to grandma, then she kissed both of us at our cheeks. “Have fun with your school!” We nodded in respond and walked out of the door.

 

We walked to school because it was close and by the way, we were not rich enough to buy any vehicle for our own. There’s only a car for my uncle which he had to use it for his work and the other’s was Chow Jr.’s, but he already moved out.

 

“So, are you nervous for the new school?” Tu asked. Maybe he just wanted to break the silence.

 

“Y-yeah, pretty nervous. I just hate to be stared at as a new guy.” I answered.

 

“In this school, you got to be tough!” He said as he flexed his giant muscles.

 

“Why?” I asked as I sneaked my eyes at his armpits.

 

“There’s a lot of bullies here. Even if you did nothing, they still wanted to make things up.

 

“Really? Nah, I think I can handle them since I know Kung Fu.”

 

“You know Kung Fu? Me too! What kind of Kung Fu you know, by the way.”

 

“Hung Gar. You?”

 

“SHUT UP! I know Hung Gar too!! What a coincidence! There’s gym I always go in this down, taught by Toph Beifong’s descendants.”

 

“TOPH BEIFONG?! As in……..Toph Beifong, the greatest master in the world?!”

 

“YES!!”

 

“Tu!” I called his name excitedly as I held his shoulders. “You got to bring me to the gym someday!”

 

“Definitely will.” He said with a chuckle as he gave me a wink and then we continued to walk to school.

 

* * *

Somewhere In The School (LOL)

* * *

 

 

“Okay, could you go by your own now?” Tu asked.

 

“I……..I think I can.” I said as I looked at the map he drew for me.

 

“I got to go now. My first subject is math. See you at lunch.” He said and then left.

 

“Okay.” I spoke to myself as I looked at the map again. “So, I guess I have to go this way.”

 

* * *

I Don't Know Where I am

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god, I think I’m lost and I’m going to be late for the class.” I said to myself as I looked around to check if there was anyone who could help but none, there was no one around.

 

“Are you lost, young man?” A man in a red t-shirt asked me. His amber eyes just made my heart almost stop.

 

“U-uh, yeah, I’m lost, sir.” I answered with a shaking voice.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

 

 

 

"To the history class, sir." I said as I passed him the map. He took it from my hand but instead of grabbing the paper, he held my hand and rubbed it a little before he took the paper, making me shiver a little. He looked at me by his amber eyes, so I responded him by giggling shyly.

 

 

"Hmm....go along this aisle and turn left when you see the first turn." He said, pointing me the direction.

 

 

"Thank you, sir." I thanked and took back the paper from his hand carefully not to touch his skin.

 

 

"Good luck." He said as he left me, and then he turned back. "Oh, and....I am wrestling coach name Iroh, you could call me that. If you are interested in wrestling, then don't forget to report yourself to me tomorrow at the gym after school. See you, Bolin."

 

 

I was startled a little when he called my my name. 'H-how could he know my name?' I asked myself in thought. I was going to ask him but as soon as my mouth was about to open, the bells rang.

 

"OH NO!! I'm late for the class!" I exclaimed as I started to run.

 

 

I ran, ran, and ran and then I reached the room in the blink of an eyes.

 

 

"Uh, excuse me, sir. I was late!" I said as I rushed in the room and it seemed like I interrupted the sentence he was speaking too.  

 

 

"You ARE late, young man." He corrected.

 

 

"Uh, sorry, sir. I just switched here."

 

 

"You got a name?" He continued saying.

 

 

"Bolin, sir." 

 

 

"Okay, Mr. Bolin. You could call me Professor Obeq. Catch your seat next to Mr. Beifong over there." He said, pointing me the direction.

 

 

'Oh my god! I got to sit with the Beifong!' I thought to myself eagerly as I turned my sight to check on him.

 

 

As soon as I saw him, my heart fell to my feet. 'Wha....what is that beautiful face?!' I thought as my eyes locked on him, and then he saw me looking at him. 'Oh shit! He's looking!' I thought and flinched a little, turning my head away quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

"Mr. Bolin, are you okay to sit with Mr. Beifong?" Professor Obeq asked, rising his white brows.

 

 

"O-oh yeah, professor. I-I'm okay." I answered and tried to make my way to the desk with my sight on my feet all the way. I just couldn't stand that face, it was too beautiful to look at.

 

 

I sat next to him awkwardly trying to be normal but I totally shook and shivered. My sweat rolled down my face and my mouth went dry. I just couldn't believe I was sitting next to my idol's descendant and he appeared to be such a handsome dork. He was even hotter than my last crush, probably the hottest guy I had even seen. Soon, the professor began the class about the history of the city. I normally got the detail so easily but now, I was distracted by the hottie that sat next to me. I felt so hot from the feeling I had right now. I tried to breathe heavily yet quietly to get some air but then, he stretched his arms forward unexpectedly, revealing his armpits. Suddenly, the scent from his body wafted in my nose, making me lose my mind abruptly. At first, I tried to endured but my little brother didn't stop getting harder and harder by the scent. I was afraid of it being noticed by anyone, so I covered my nose and sat with my legs shut. But once my nose remembered the scent, it couldn't get away from it. I tried to moved away from him and to make it unnoticeably.....I moved away from him just a little from time to time. I struggled in my head to pull myself back together to focus on the subject but my head just started to think dirty, causing my face to be flushed. 'I need to get out of here....' I only could wish in my mind. My mind kept thinking dirty until I felt something dripped out from my little. Then, the most heavenly moment arrived. As soon as the bell rang, I swiftly whipped all of my stuff to myself and rushed straight to the door and quickly looking for a bathroom.

 

* * *

 

In The Bathroom

 

* * *

 

 

 

There was three toilets in the bathroom and one at the middle was used. I walked in, locked the door, sat on the toilet. I checked the wall to make sure there was no hole on it. After being sure, I rolled my pants down and saw a reddened cock that was jumping up and down with a drip of pre-cum on its head. 'Ahhhhh.' I moaned in my though. I really wanted to jerk it off even though I was at school but I just couldn't endure the ache of it. So, I didn't want to waste my time anymore because I had another to learn, I grabbed my member and started to stroke it. I tried to be as quiet as I could yet as fast as I can. I moaned in my throat a little to make the feeling not to be buried too much. I bit my underlip and groaned a little from the exhaustion. A minutes passed and I started to feel something. I stroked faster and fast and then I aimed my dick down at the toilet as I cummed hard, spreading the semen into the toilet several shots. "A-haaaaaa....." I let out the sigh of my horniness quietly as I felt so heavenly good. I grabbed the bidet shower beside me and showered my dick, cleaning it. After finished with my soft penis, I grabbed a tissues and cleaned my hand. I pulled my pants up and went to wash my hand and quickly dashed out of the bathroom before the earlier user came out.

 

 

"I have to change the subject or I would be jerking off every Monday." I said to myself as I walked to another class.

 

 

* * *

 

After The Class Before Lunch

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Hey Bolin, wanna sit with us at lunch?" One of my new friend name Hasook asked.

 

 

"Thanks, but, I have something to settle before lunch. Could you point the direction to the guidance councillor's office for me?"

 

 

"Yeah, man. That way." He said as he pointed the direction.

 

 

"Thanks, see you later!" I said and then left.

 

 

I walked and entered the guidance councillor's office as soon as arrived.

 

 

"Uh, excuse me, I came here to change the subject I have chosen." I said.

 

"Your name please." She asked.

 

 

"Bolin. It's B, O, L, I, N." 

 

 

She looked in the computer and continued asking me. "Which one would you like to change?"

 

 

"History class at the Monday Morning."

 

 

"Hmm.....let me see......" She said as she looked closer to the computer. "Oh, sorry Bolin, the classes are  all full." 

 

 

"What?! No, it can't be!!" I said as I held my head in seriousness. "There must be something....Physic, Math, Bio, or something!"

 

 

"I'm sorry Bolin....but all of the classes are really full." 

 

 

"Looks like I have to jerk off every Monday!" I mumbled in my throat as I left the office.

 

 

I scratched my head, thinking about how to deal with it. 'Maybe I should go eat lunch first, so my brain would have the energy to figure something out.' I thought and started to walk, but when my sight set on the way, the hottie Beifong was in front of me. He looked so handsome but he looked angry too. He stared me with his pear green eyes like he was going to kill me or something. He started to walk to me but then the guy with the same...............look......held his shoulder. I didn't what was going on so I decided to inserted myself in crowd, traveling back where I just came from. Thanked to my shortness and his height, I could easily hid from him and located him in the same time and finally.....I successfully snooped to the canteen.

 

* * *

 

In The Canteen

 

* * *

 

 

 

I grabbed the plate and found Tu sitting at the table with someone I didn't know.

 

 

"You found me." Tu teased as I approached to him.

 

 

"Such a rough school." I said and sat down across him.

 

 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

 

 

"I don't know how but I think I kinda made the Beifong guy angry."

 

 

"The Beifong?! Which one? Wei or Wing?" Tu asked.

 

 

"I.........have no idea what are you talking about."

 

 

"Which side his armband is attached to?" 

 

 

"Well, I don't see it on his right so left, may be?"

 

 

"He, my cousin, must be Wei, he's the grandson of Toph. He's pretty talented, yesterday that I went to the gym, he and his twin knocked down four of their mom's best-men to the floor."

 

 

"Seriously?" I asked and swallowed hard.

 

 

'BOLIN!' There was someone shouting my name in sudden, making me turned swiftly to see who it was.

 

 

"Huhhhhh!! That guy." I said as I pointed Tu that Beifong guy. "I did't know what I did but ge seems so angry to me. Help me Tu."

 

 

"Oh my.....so.....beautiful.....like an angel~~~" He said with a mesmerized face and rested his head on his hand.

 

 

 "Tu.....Tu! Are you listening me?"

 

 

"Don't worry, Bolin. He's just so obsessed with the girl that sat in front of Wei. You'll get use to it" The guy next to Tu said. "My name is Hong Li."

 

 

"Hi, Hong Li. It is nice to meet my cousin's friend." I said me a little laugh and then shook his hand. "Who is that girl, by the way?"

 

 

"Her name is Eska." Hong Li said.

 

 

"Well, even though she looks beautiful......she also looks creepy."

 

 

"What?! You wanna have a problem with me?!" Tu said angrily yet teasingly.

 

 

"Wow, calm down. I'm just saying." I said with a chuckle. "Have you two ever talked?"

 

 

"Uh, no....."

 

 

"Why not?"

 

 

"She seems to have a thing for Wing so......I don't know what to do."

 

 

"Aww, my poor cousin." I teased. "So, by the way, I met coach Iroh this morning and he asked if I was interested to join the wrestling club, and so am I. What do guys think?"

 

 

"Well, that sounds fun! What do we have to do?" Tu asked curiously.

 

 

"All we have to do is just showing up tomorrow at the gym after school."

 

 

"And what about you, Hong Li?" Tu asked Hong Li.

 

 

"Nah, Hung Gar is enough for me." He answered as he shrugged.

 

 

We continued our lunch and when we finished, we separated to the class.

 

 

* * *

 

In Front Of The School

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Are you going to the Beifong Academy today?" Tu asked Hong Li.

 

 

"Nope, today I have a lot of homeworks to do. 

 

 

"So, it would be alone me and you then. He said as he turned to me, and then turned to wave at Hong Li.  "Well, see ya tomorrow."

 

 

We started to walk to the academy but then, Tu got a phone call.

 

 

"Tu speaks..........uhuh...........uhuh.......okay......yeah, sound great........okay........See you at home, dad." 

 

 

"Who was that?" I asked.

 

 

"Dad, seems like Hung Gar stuff must have to be done another days, he said my grandma cooked a big dinner to for you today." 

 

 

"Oh really? That's great! Than let's go home." I said eagerly but sad.

 

 

* * *

At Home, After Dinner

 

* * *

 

 

"Good night, Tu." I said as I yawned immensely.

 

 

"Night, pal!" He responded as he turned off the lamp and slept.

 

 

I looked at the ceiling above me and slowly.....fell......asleep.

 

 

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 

_I saw Wei standing there, and then he started to walk to me._

 

_"Uh, Wei?" I said as I took a steps back._

 

_"Bolin I love you." Wei said as he dashed toward me and kissed me._

 

 

 

 

"AHHHHH!!" I burst out the scream as I frighteningly woke up from my dream.

 

 

"Bolin, are you alright!" Tu said as he turned on the lamp.

 

 

"S-sorry. Just a dream." I said and rubbed my face a little.

 

 

"What was it about?"

 

 

"Nah, it's nothing."

 

 

"You know you could tell me." 

 

 

"Oh look! It's midnight, I really need to sleep. Good night again!" I said as I  laid myself down and turned away from him, letting out a fake snore.

 

 

"Right....." He said as he turned off the lamp.

 

 

"Oh man...it looks like I am already obsessed with that Beifong guy....." I said quietly.

 

 

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Feel Free To Give Me A Kudo Or Comment If You Have Any Feels Towards This Story. :)  
> This is not my main fic, my main fic is here http://archiveofourown.org/works/3318146/chapters/7250519.  
> I'm just saying that I may not be able to post the chapter every each week but I'll try to post it as fast I could. :)  
> Tumblr > marisweibeifong.tumblr.com > XD


End file.
